Kiss!
by Melon-kun
Summary: Uchiha Menma, bocah polos berumur 10 tahun harus ternistai oleh sebuat tayangan yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kelimpungan. Ah sebenarnya Naruto saja sih, kalau si Uchiha bungsu itu malah tersenyum mesum. / SasuNaru!/ BoysLove!


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, etc.

Story Melon-kun

 **Cast** **:**

Sasuke, Naruto, Menma

 **Rated :**

T

 **Genre :**

Humor, Family, and Romance(Maybe)

 **Warning :**

Yaoi, Homeseksual, Boys Love, OOC, MissTypo(s), Garing, e.t.c

 **Summary :**

Uchiha Menma, bocah polos berumur 10 tahun harus ternistai oleh sebuat tayangan yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kelimpungan. Ah~ sebenarnya Naruto saja sih, kalau si Uchiha bungsu itu malah tersenyum mesum.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Menonton serial animasi di sore hari adalah hal yang menyenangkan, selain bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu acara makan malam, bisa juga untuk merilekskan pikiran yang menumpuk akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Uchiha Menma, bocah berumur 10 tahun yang menganggap dirinya orang dewasa yang mempunyai beban pekerjaan yang berat –walaupun hanya membereskan mainan yang berceceran akibat ulahnya sendiri– tengah fokus menatap ke sebuah layar Tv pipih berukuran 24 inch yang sedang menyala.

Sesekali ia mengernyit heran, kebingungan melandanya seketika. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah laut mempunyai laut beserta pantai lagi di dasar laut? Ada lagi serial animasi yang selalu diteriakinya sampai mulutnya berbuih di saat seorang gadis kecil dalam animasi tersebut bertanya. Ia hanya mendumel dalam hati setelah sang gadis kecil mengambil pilihan yang tepat.

Bocah bersurai raven itu terlonjak kaget. Matanya yang bulat melebar, sinar keingintahuan terpancar dari iris sapphirenya.

"Sakura-chan, benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hijau itu bertanya.

Menma tersenyum mencemo'oh, menilai rendah tayangan iklan yang bahkan tidak layak ia lihat. Baru saja ia berniat mengganti channel tersebut, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Adegan di layar Tv berukuran 24 inch itu membuat ia memekik pelan, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang melihat diskon besar.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Lee-kun!" Gadis bersurai bubble gum yang disinyalir sebagai tokoh utama dalam iklan tersebut berhambur memeluk sang kekasih, bibir mereka berpangutan dengan waktu yang tergolong lama.

"Hoaah!" Menma menjerit histeris, bertepuk tangan seolah-olah baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Papa." Teriakan lantang sang buah hati mengalihkan pandangaannya, menatap Menma yang berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

Elusan lembut di surai ravennya membuat Menma terkikik kecil. Uchiha Sasuke, pengusahan tampan yang digandrungi para kaum hawa maupun kaum adam, itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dimana Tou-chan mu, Menma?"

"Tou-chan sedang mema–"

"Eh, Suke? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucapan Menma terpotong saat Tou-channya –Uzumaki Naruto– tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dan menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Celemek di tubuhnya membuat Naruto tampak manis, alhasil Sasuke berdecak dibuatnya. Ia harus menenangkan adik kecilnya setelah ini.

"Hn, tadaima." Senyum tipis ia ukirkan, yang mendapatkan balasan senyum teduh dari Sang Blonde.

"Okaeri, Suke." Menma menatap Papa dan Tou-channya bergantian, seringai misterius terpasang dibibir ranumnya.

"Papa! Tou-chan! Cium!" Setengah menjerit, Menma mendongak menatap mereka dengan sorot mata berbinar. Ia menarik kecil ujung baju kedua orangtuanya, berharap mendapat reaksi dari pasangan tersebut.

Naruto mengeryit heran, tidak biasanya anak semata wayangnya ini meminta hal yang menurutnya manis.

"Eh, tidak biasanya anak Tou-chan minta dicium." Tatapan menggoda Naruto tidak anyal membuat bocah berumur 10 tahun itu memutar kedua iris sapphirenya –jengah.

"Bukan itu, Tou-chan. Maksud Menma, Papa dan Tou-chan berciuman seperti mereka!" Pasangan suami istri suami itu menoleh, menatap ke arah objek yang ditunjuk sang buah hati.

Naruto menjerit histeris, sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah layar Tv yang masih menayangkan tayangan yang menistai pikiran polos anaknya, ia mengumandangkan genderang perang. Setelah ini, ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan perusahaan yang menampilkan tayangan tersebut.

"Papa, Tou-chan! Ayo lakukan!" Naruto membatu, ia bahkan tidak bias mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena lidahnya begitu kaku. Apalagi saat melihat binar keantusiasan sang buah hati, wajahnya kian merona hebat.

"Uchiha Menma! Lain kali jangan pernah menonton tayangan ataupun semacamnya seperti itu. Mengerti?" Sasuke berkata lembut sekaligus tegas, kerlingan menggoda ia lemparkan kepada Naruto membuat Sang Blonde terperanjat.

"H-ha`i." Lesu. Menma menunduk, sinar kebahagiaan mendadak hilang dari iris sapphirenya. Pupus sudah harapannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai.

"Menma ingin kami melakukannya, Sayang? Maka tutup matamu ne?" Menma megangguk antusias, memejamkan matanya sembari menahan napas sangkin gugupnya.

Naruto terperanjat, menatap awas pada Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mengapit dagu Naruto menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mengangkatnya dan bibir mereka langsung bertemu.

"N-ngh~" Naruto melotot kaget, lenguhan tidak disengaja keluar begitu saja saat Sasuke menghisap beringas bibirnya, sedangkan Menma yang menonton acara live tersebut terpekik senang, melupakan perintah Sang Papa.

 **======== END =====**

 **Omake**

"Menma, apa kau ingin mempunyai adik?" Sasuke berkata setelah meletakkan sendok beserta garpunya diatas piring yang telah kosong, meninggalkan bekas noda di sana. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia telah selesai makan dengan gerakan tersebut.

"Uumh! Tentu saja, Papa!" Dengan mulut yang belepotan Menma menjawa, mengangguk antusias yang membuat Naruto mengerang kesal. Padahal sudah ia peringati untuk tidak bergerak agar wajah Menma yang belepotan bersih dari sisa makanan setelah ia lap dengan tissu kering.

"Menma, tinggallah sehari dirumah Obaa-san. Menma mau?

"Suke!"

"Un! Tentu, Papa!"

 **END**

Selesai juga :'v Halo, saya Author baru ^O^)/

Panggil saja Melon. Fic ini juga sudah aku post di Watty.

Manpir juga yak :V Pen name wattynya sama kayak pen name ini. Sekian. Tehee~ :V

RnR?


End file.
